


You're Mine

by WallRIDINYoMOMMA69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explicit Language, Jealous Keith (Voltron), M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Keith, gets kinda steamy, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallRIDINYoMOMMA69/pseuds/WallRIDINYoMOMMA69
Summary: While out shopping for Shiro's birthday gift, Lance gets flirted with repeatedly. This doesn't sit well with Keith, who just wants people to stop fucking touching what's HIS.





	

In hindsight, this probably wouldn’t have happened if Shiro was easier to shop for. Lance sighed as he looked over at Keith, who was still seething after they’d had to leave yet another store because a random girl stopped to flirt with Lance. Lance didn’t know how to handle the situation, he and Keith had been dating for a while but he’d never seen Keith get this angry over people flirting with him.   
“Keith? Do you wanna just go home and try again a different day? We could bring Hunk or Pidge with us, y’know, get some more opinions on what to get for Shiro.” Lance suggested as he reached out and held Keith’s hand in an attempt to ground him. He flinched a little when Keith yanked his hand back.  
“No! You and I are perfectly capable of finding a good gift for Shiro, alright? We just have to keep trying.” Keith said stubbornly as he turned away from Lance and kept walking towards the next storefront. Lance groaned, this was going to be a lot harder than he initially thought it would be.   
Lance jogged a little to catch up with Keith, ducking into a store just after him. Once they were both inside, Lance looked around what appeared to be a cute little bookstore. Lance was startled out of his reverie when he felt a tug on jacket sleeve. He turned and saw Keith, holding a book in one hand and his jacket sleeve in the other.   
“Do you think he’d maybe like this?” Keith muttered as he let go of Lance’s sleeve and thrust the book in his face. Lance took the book from Keith and tilted his head as he read the title.   
“Poems? You want to get Shiro a poetry book?” Lance asked as he opened the book and paged through it. He was about to close the book and hand it back to Keith when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with another guy who looked to be about the same age as him and Keith. “Um, can I help you?” Lance asked as he stepped back to put some distance between himself and the stranger.   
“You can help me alright..” the guy trailed off as he stepped closer to Lance. The boy had platinum blonde hair, cropped short and tucked behind his ears. He had a little bit of stubble on his chin, and he was wearing a very stylish beige turtleneck with a pair of bright blue skinny jeans. He looked Lance up and down with eyes as a pale as a frozen lake of ice, before his gaze shifted to Keith, who looked like he was ready to implode.   
“I’m sorry, but we were just leaving.” Keith said angrily as he grabbed Lance’s hand and began to pull him along behind him.   
“Oh, but what’s the rush? After all, we’ve only just met.” the guy smirked as he grabbed Lance’s arm in an attempt to keep him from leaving. Lance grit his teeth as he glared at the man. Who the hell did he think he was?  
“Don’t touch me, I don’t even know you!” Lance seethed as he ripped his arm away from the now peeved man, “My boyfriend and I are leaving, so don’t bother trying to talk to us anymore.” Lance said before flipping off the man and turning around, slipping his arm around Keith’s shoulders, he gently took the book from his hands and guided him towards the counter. Lance placed the book down and pulled out his wallet, paying for the book and leading Keith out of the door onto the sidewalk.   
The walk back to their apartment was silent, with Lance throwing occasional glances at Keith, who seemed intent on burning a hole in the pavement with his glare as they walked alongside each other. Lance sighed as he tilted his head back to look at the gray expanse of the sky above them. He hoped the walk home would give keith enough time to calm down so they could talk about what had happened today. Lance almost barfed just thinking about that douche they ran into in the bookstore. Lance snorted as he turned his gaze back to the path in front of him, the guy was probably just some pretentious book fucker who’s parents handed him everything on a silver platter, thinking he could just grab people all willy nilly. Lance vowed to punch him in the face if he ever saw him again.   
Lance shut the door after entering the apartment, turning around to face Keith who had gone in first, hoping to gauge his emotions. Lance didn’t have time to utter a sound as he was promptly slammed into the wall by Keith, who still looked, you guessed it, ready to murder.   
“So.. I’m really sorry about what happened today Keith, I swear I tried to get..” Lance tried to explain before he was abruptly cut off.   
“Shut up man, just shut up.” Keith said as he cradled Lance’s face in his hands and brought it closer to his, “None of that shit was your fault, it was just stupid people trying to go after stuff that’s not theirs.” Keith brought their foreheads together, his breath mingling with Lance’s.   
“That must mean I’m yours then, huh mullet man?” Lance asked as he tilted his head down to start planting kisses along the expanse of Keith’s neck, his hands moving down to thumb at his hips. Keith’s breathing sped up as he grasped at Lance’s jacket.   
“Lance, you fuck, you know how sensitive my neck is.” Keith complained as he let go of Lance’s jacket and used his now unoccupied hands to bring his boyfriend’s head back to face level. “Use your mouth on something more important.” Keith growled as he smashed his lips against Lance’s in a heated kiss. Keith slid his hands down from Lance’s head to his broad shoulders, moving then to his jacket to pull the god damned thing off of him.   
Lance groaned as he removed his hands from their death grip on Keith’s hips to help get the jacket off. After the garment was removed, Lance moved his hands to Keith’s stupid cropped jacket that he always wore. Like seriously, what’s the point of wearing a jacket that’s not even going to keep you warm? It was infuriating, both in its pointlessness and in the fact that it looked so fucking good on Keith.   
Keith backed away from the wall, pulling Lance with him to keep their lips connected. Keith walked backwards guiding them both through their crowded living room, pausing when he felt the couch against the back of his calves. Keith broke the kiss, slightly pushing Lance away to look into his eyes. Lance gazed back, about to lean in again to continue kissing, when Keith grabbed his shoulders and quickly turned him around, shoving him down onto the couch and straddling his hips in a smooth motion.   
Lance looked up at Keith from his prone position. He wasn’t normally one to get shy, but in this position, Lance was a little embarrassed. He moved his head to the side, inviting Keith to stake his claim. He knew Keith wasn’t going to let him go until he felt satisfied in knowing that Lance was his.   
Keith leaned down and started sucking on Lance’s neck, taking his time so Lance’s neck was littered in dark purple marks. Keith paused, pushing himself up to hover over Lance, establishing eye contact before leaning down to growl in his ear. “I hate it when people think they can just come up and put their dirty hands all over you.” Keith leaned down again and roughly bit Lance’s neck, causing him to let out a loud groan.   
“K-keith, tone it down a little man, the neighbors might be-” Lance stammered before he was interrupted by Keith’s lips slamming into his, effectively silencing him. Keith pulled away and glared at him.   
“I don’t fucking care about the goddamned neighbors, you’re mine, and nothing is going to get in the way of that. Nothing.” Keith said through gritted teeth as one of his hands started working their way under Lance’s shirt. Keith stroked small, comforting circles on Lance’s chest as his other hand started to travel down to Lance’s waistband. “I want to show you that I own you. I want you to look in the mirror and see those marks and remember that it was me who put them there. I want you to look at your neck later and remember what I’m about to do to you. I want you to KNOW, Lance.” Keith said as he looked intently at Lance.   
“I do know Keith, but I still want you to show me.” Lance said as he reached up and tenderly stroked up and down Keith’s arms. Lance suddenly grabbed Keith’s shoulders, pulling him down into a brief kiss before separating them once more. “No one gets to have me like this except for you, Keith. I promise.” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear as he reached down and guided Keith’s hand underneath the waistband of both his boxers and his jeans. “Now..how about you remind who I belong to.” Lance husked as he licked Keith’s cheek. He knew it would piss Keith off, but that was the plan. Lance preferred it when Keith got rough, and Lance had been dating him long enough to know just which buttons to push to get Keith in the right kind of mood without going too far.   
Keith growled as he took his hand out of Lance’s pants so he could use both hands to take them off properly. After the pants were gone, Keith stood up and quickly removed his own. He let his eyes travel down the tan, beautiful expanse of Lance’s body, his hands following the trail taken by his eyes before settling on Lance’s hips as Keith climbed to sit on Lance’s thighs.   
Lance reached up to caress Keith’s cheek and bring him closer so he could plant a kiss on that fucking smart ass mouth he loved so much. As their lips met, Lance tangled his hands in the mullet he had come to know and love, gripping tightly to make sure nothing would ever take them away from each other. Lance could feel Keith’s grip on his hips tighten as he bit his lips during the kiss. Keith seemed fucking determined to leave Lance’s lips swollen.   
It seemed like decades before Keith finally pulled away from Lance to examine his handiwork, smirking at the sight of Lance’s swollen red lips pouting up at him. Keith stifled a chuckle as he leaned back down to press his lips to Lance’s chest, taking his time leaving several dark marks across the expanse of tan skin. Keith could feel Lance’s grip on his hair tighten as if he were afraid to let go for even a second. When Keith had left a decent amount of marks on his perfect boy’s skin, he sat back up to examine Lance once more.   
Lance was a blushing mess, not being used to such intense scrutiny during intimate moments like this. “What are you looking at?” Lance asked airily, his voice cracking and causing him to blush even more.   
“My most treasured belonging.” Keith answered with a smile as he brought his hands up to cradle Lance’s face and bring their foreheads together. Keith looked Lance directly in the eyes. “You’re mine.”


End file.
